Baby Girl: Lil' miss thang
by Nathaly
Summary: What if Logan had a daughter way before he even met Max? How would Max handle it? Would it all be the same? M/L shipperness, no virus nor paralysis. Sorry, I had to change because I posted the wrong chapter.
1. Lil' miss thang

Logan introduced the key and opened the door; he placed the shopping bags on the kitchen counter and went to the living room. " Ally?" He called out to his daughter but there was no response, then he heard a laugh and headed for her room. He knocked gently, " Ally, I'm home." He heard more laughing and decided to go in.  
  
He had turned the guestroom in to her room when he first got her and over the years it had been through some extreme changes. It had dark blue walls and a black ceiling, a king size bed in the center with a black and blue comforter, pillows and sheets. There were two bedside tables with two kaleidoscopic lamps and collection bikes scattered around. On the floor a laid a red, fluffy carpet, over the window a green couch and beside the door a pink arm chair. The walls were full of posters of artists, Harley Davidson, Ninjas and all kinds of bikes; even her phone was a bike. She also had a big black desk with a complete computer system and a stereo. Her gigantic closet was full of all kinds of clothes and shoes, and he had even built a swirl pool in her bathroom.  
  
His daughter was talking idly on the phone and ignored his presence and he took that time to admire her. She was a beautiful 12 year old, long, black hair like her mother had, piercing blue eyes like his and a body that resembled Max's. Logan was always amazed when he saw them together, with her tanned skin and exotic looks she was already a heart-breaker having boys calling her all the time. It was hard for him but since he met Max she helped him a lot.  
  
Finally, tired of being ignored he cleared his throat to get her attention, she turned to look at him and smiled with those cute lips of hers. " Hey daddy, you're home."  
  
" Yeah, are you too busy? 'Cause I'd really like some help with the groceries."  
  
" Nah, it's ok." She turned back to her conversation, " hey Sandy, I'll call you later, I gotta help my dad with the groceries, bye." And she hung the phone and went to hug him. " Nice to see ya dad." She said burying her head on his stomach.  
  
" Nice to see ya too squirt, what have you been up to?" He asked walking with her to the kitchen.  
  
" Not much, I already did my homework." She informed him putting some things in to the fridge. Logan watched how her green tee raised a little and her green shorts lowered on her waist, other than that she had her white Nike sneakers with no socks on and her long hair braided in a ponytail.  
  
" So, what was Sandy saying that was so funny and interesting?" He asked innocently.  
  
" Nothing, just telling me another story of her sister's boyfriend. What she read in her diary. Is Max coming for dinner?" She asked trying to change subjects.  
  
" Don't know, why don't you ask her? And I'd really wish that you and Sandy would stop poking in on something that's not your business." He finished putting some cans on the cupboards and closed them. " I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll start dinner." He rustled her hair and went in to his room.  
  
Alyssa went to his father's office and grabbed the phone; she paged Max and fidgeted with something until the phone rang. She took it immediately, " Yeah?"  
  
" Me hittin' you back, what's up?" Max's edgy voice replied; Alyssa loved her voice.  
  
" Hey Maxie, are you comin' for dinner?" She went right to the point, something she learned from her.  
  
" Oh, hey kiddo. I don't know, I kinda promised Cindy I'd hang with her at Crash tonight." Ally sighed and thought of something.  
  
" But you haven't had dinner with us this week, you can eat and then leave or better yet, you can take me with you." She suggested eagerly and Max pictured her eyes lighting up.  
  
" Sorry Al, you know I can't do that. You remember what your father kindly informed me the last time. Max winced as she remembered Logan's words, If you take my kid back in to Crash, I'll put the smack down on your ass.   
  
" At least come a be with us for a while." She begged.  
  
" Listen, Cindy's callin' me, I'll call you later."  
  
" Ok." She sat by the phone until it rang again. " Yeah?"  
  
" Ok Al, Cindy's been dumped and she needs me so I guess I won't even be goin' to Crash tonight. But I'll come tomorrow."  
  
" Can't you come for a little while, please?"  
  
" I already told you Ally, I can't and my girl needs me."  
  
" You don't know how much of that is true." Ally said before hanging up.  
  
" Al…Ally, please…Alyssa…oh man." Max sighed and hung up.  
  
Alyssa sat on the couch looking very annoyed when Logan came out and looked at her with worried eyes. " What's the matter squirt? Is Max coming?" He asked innocently.  
  
" Max who?" Was the response as she stomped her way in to her room. Logan sighed.  
  
" Here we go again." He muttered to himself.  
  
After making dinner he called Alyssa but there was no reply so he decided to check. He knocked on her door but still there was no reply, so he wandered in. She was buried under her enormous amount of pillows and sheets of bright colors and weird shapes.  
  
" Ally? What happened?" He asked starting to worry. She sat up revealing her flushed face and puffy eyes. " Why were you crying honey?"  
  
" Am I such a bad kid?" Logan gasped in shock and shook his head vigorously.  
  
" Of course not baby, you're the greatest kid ever."  
  
" You're just saying that 'cause you're my dad and it's your job to make me feel better. Thanks, anyway." She turned to the other side and sighed. " If I'm such a great kid, why doesn't Max want me?" It dawned to Logan and smiled.  
  
" Is this because she hasn't been here everyday? You know she adores you; she's just been very busy and doesn't have time to come. But she calls you and you call her all the time." Ally turned to him again and gave him a stern look.  
  
" Max has better things to do than be here with me, she's only 20 years old, besides it's not her job to take care of me, she's not my mom." Hey eyes teared up again and he caressed her hair.  
  
" Honey I-" He was interrupted with a look.  
  
" It's ok dad, can we talk tomorrow? I'm beat." She faked a yawn for the excuse's sake and Logan nodded.  
  
" Ok honey, goodnight." He kissed her forehead and left her.  
  
  
  
The next morning Logan was up and about making breakfast; he made chocolate chip pancakes for Alyssa, eggs sunny side up, bacon and a side of toast, all this accompanied by fresh milk and orange juice. Alyssa walked out of her room clad in a bright yellow miniskirt, a white tee and a soft yellow sweater. Her dark hair loose and her small reading glasses framed her eyes.  
  
Logan smiled at her, " morning, squirt, sleep ok?" She smiled and sat on the counter as her father served her breakfast.  
  
" Pretty good." She started to eat while humming a song.  
  
" You seem pretty happy, wanna tell your old man about it?" Alyssa smiled, she knew her father's curious nature but she wasn't ready to tell just yet. 


	2. Sometimes I feel like a motherless child

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and it's characters belong to James Cameron and Charles Eglee.  
  
I wanna send a big shout out to everyone that reviewed, I'm so new at this and I was utterly nervous. I promise not to keep you waiting too long.  
  
Chapter two: Sometimes I feel like a motherless child.  
  
  
  
Alyssa waited impatiently to be picked up from school, it was finally friday and she wanted to try the new game her father bought her for her PlayStation. She sighed heavily, why was it taking whoever was going to pick her up so long?  
  
She was too concentrated on pacing that she didn't hear some of her classmates approaching her. " Hey Alyssa, what are you doing here still?" A blonde, girl with dark eyes and a teasing grin asked.  
  
Waitin' to be picked up stupid!, she thought with a smirk. She really hated those girls, they were always talking behind her back and that irritated her to no end. She swallowed her anger and tried her best to smile, " I'm just waiting for my dad."  
  
" Ok. Listen, Pleasance's having a mother-daughter slumber party, wanna come? Oops! I forgot, you don't have a mother." Another blonde said with an evil smile. Alyssa wanted to kill her.  
  
" No I don't. And I don't need one either, my dad is all I need." She defended with an icy tone. The girls just laughed at her.  
  
" Come on Alyssa, every girl needs a mom to talk to. I mean, you can't possibly hang out with your dad at the mall and check out boys, that's ridiculous. But don't sweat it, we can share my mom, although there are games we'll play only my mother and me." The other gilrs giggled in mocking tones while Alyssa's eyes teared up.  
  
" No thanks, you can keep your mom." She tried to choke down her tears, she didn't want to show weakness in front on them. Emotions are weakness and weakness will get you killed, that's what Max had told her.  
  
" Suit yourself but you can't come to Pleasance's party without a mom. See ya, come on girls." Alyssa watched as the bunch left muttering things. She sat on the emty bench and sighed.  
  
I don't need a mom. Who am I kiddin'? But Max is the only one that understands me and she doesn't want to be my mom. Why did you take my mom away God? Why? Her inner musings were interrupted by a shadow covering her own, she looked up and smiled weakly, it was her dad.  
  
" Hey sport, sorry I'm late." He took her back pack and kissed her forehead.  
  
" It's ok dad, it's ok." She secretly wiped a stray tear away and smiled.  
  
The trip home was quick and quiet, after parking the car they went to the elevator. Logan punched the penthouse number and waited for the doors to close. He noticed his daughter's attitude and worried.  
  
" Are you ok princess? You look kinda sad." He combed her long hair with his hand.  
  
" I'm ok dad, it's nothing." She replied and remained silent for the rest of the ride.  
  
When they got home, they ate in relative silence and each retrieved to their hideouts, Logan to his office and Alyssa to her room. She changed in to a pair of black shorts and a white tee, after that she braided her hair in to a pony tail and grabbed her black nikes and her basketball and ran out of her room.  
  
She knew where her dad was so she ran towards his office, indeed he was concentrated in reading the stack of papers in front of him.  
  
" Dad, I'm gonna shoot some hoops downstairs. Be back in a while." Logan turned to her with a worried look.  
  
" I don't think that's a good idea. I've been receiving calls from Matt saying that there have been some kidnapping going around. He told me to keep you inside until and I think it's the best thing to do, at least until I crack this case up." Alyssa dropped the ball in a desperate manner.  
  
" No way dad! You can't keep me trapped inside, it's not fair." She whined popping a pout.  
  
" It's for your own safety, I don't want you to get kidnapped." He turned back to his papers.  
  
" Dad please, it's not fair. I promise to be real careful." She tried once again, Logan turned around with a stern look.  
  
" I already told you Alyssa. You are to obey my orders and stay inside, I've spent a lot of money in computers, games and music, use them!" He finished with a loud sigh.  
  
" Fine!" She replied and turned to walk away, she stopped in the living room and went back to check on her father silently. He was already concentrated on his task so she grabbed her ball and got out of the house quietly.  
  
  
  
" I can't believe he wants me to stay inside, I'd die of boredom. Besides, no one's gonna kidnapp me." She muttered under her breath as she sank the ball repeatedly in to the hoop.  
  
She was too concentrated and didn't hear the noise behind her until it was too late, she turned with a smile hoping it was Max but was rendered speechless. Two men covered with masks and dressed in black knocked her with a blow and that was the last thing she could remember...  
  
  
  
Hey I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, I hate 'em too. Please don't hate me, I just have to get my ideas straight before I continue to write. I promise to post another one real soon. Be good and review, I could use advice from the experienced writers. 


	3. You can try but you won't succeed

Hey I'm back with more! I'm just so full of ideas that I just have to write them down or else. Anyway, I'd like to say thanks and dedicate this chapter to the following writers, you really made me feel all good inside:  
  
Veggie  
  
Halley  
  
Darkone  
  
Ev  
  
Marie  
  
A lil' increase on the rate just for a couple of bad thoughts, not R really.  
  
Chapter three: You can try...but you won't succeed.  
  
  
  
Alyssa woke up to a tremendous head ache, she rubbed her temple and winced at the pain she felt. Suddenly she remembered what happened and panicked, she scanned the room for escape possibilities but found none.  
  
She was tied to the bedposts of an old bed that didn't seem capable of holding her weight much longer. It was a small, dirty room with no windows or any escape route, except for the door which seemed tightly locked. She panicked, who did this and what did they want?  
  
Daddy please come and get me, I'm so sorry for disobeying your orders. I promise that I'll ground myself but please, come and get me. I'm sorry for being mad at you Maxie, I know you care about me and I really like it when you tell me things about your childhood at Manticore, I'm sorry. She thought at the verge of tears.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and in came a dark man with brown hair and eyes, he wore torn down clothes and a small gun in his hand.  
  
" Here kid, I brought ya somethin' to eat." He said in a gruff tone and threw her a small bag.  
  
" Hello? I can't eat with hands tied behind my back, are you stupid or what?" She said in a despective tone, he growled and approached her.  
  
He placed the gun on her forehead and let out a sigh, she could smell his awful breath. " Listen kid, you're tied up and far away from your rich daddy, you must miss him don't you? I suggest that you shut your little hole before I blow your brains out." Alyssa shivered when she felt the cold barrel of the gun on her head but refused to let herself be intimidated.  
  
Threats are the most frecuent forms of intimidation your enemies can use, don't let feel intimidated. You'll be inferior to you enemies if you are, show no sign of weakness in front of them. She thought about all the military strategies that Max had taught her and smiled. Max had told her all that one day after she bugged her to craziness so she would tell her what she was taught when little. Max didn't like to talk about her childhood or Manticore with Alyssa, she thought it was too cruel but she did wanted her to know how to defend herself.  
  
" You must be then stupidest kidnapper ever existed. It's so obvious why you had to kidnapp someone, you have no working neurons in that brain of yours." She smirked when he looked confused but hid it with another growl.  
  
" Are you kiddin' me? Didn't you listen to anythin' I said?" He asked with a heavy sigh.  
  
" Firts of all, you shouldn't let your enemy weave its way in to your brain and play with it. Secondly, you shouldn't leave your enemy alone with only its hands tied on a broken bed, and you better find another hide out than your apartment." The man was utterly confused and he sat on a nearby chair placing the gun on a table and running his hands through his head.  
  
" Third, you shouldn't..." She started to slowly untie her hands and move across the bed with all the stealth she could afford.  
  
" Shouldn't what?" He asked, his head never leaving his hands.  
  
" You shouldn't leave your enemy unattended, with a gun in the room and hands tied in to a ridiculous ribbon." She cocked the gun and he looked up at the barrel pointing straight towards his head.  
  
" Hey! Wait, please, come on kid give me the gun." He extended one hand carefully.  
  
" You're obviously brain dead but I'm not. Show me the way outta here before I lose it and try anything funny." She said in a sever tone. Way to go Ally! You'd be one heck of a kidnapper.  
  
The man walked in front of her down a corridor, he turned right on a door and opened the one in the end.  
  
" That's the way out." He said and fell to the floor.  
  
" Thanks for the help." She said proud of the blow she gave him with the gun.  
  
  
  
Logan started feeling guilty for talking that way to his daughter and got up from his seat, just then the door opened and Max came in looking glorious.  
  
" Hey Max!" He saluted her with a smile. God she's beautiful, I swear she's tryna kill me. Doesn't she know how she affects me? Max noticed how he looked at her and grinned in a teasing fashion. Yep, she does.  
  
" How are you doin'? Where's the Ally cat?" She asked grabbing a green apple and taking a bite from it.  
  
" I had a fight with her." He took his time enjoying the way Max slowly chewed on her apple and smiled.  
  
" What about? You guys never fight."  
  
" I'm investigating some kidnappings that have been going on and I wanted to be extra careful with her. So I asked her to stay inside for a while until I racked this thing up, needless to say that she went bellistic, she said I was unfiar nd left for her room. Haven't seen her in a couple of hours." Max arched an eye brow in amusement and licked some appe juice from her lips.  
  
Lucky juice, I'd like to help you with the licking. 'Course I'd do a whole lot more and in different places. No Logan, think straight.  
  
" Anyways I need your help."  
  
" With Ally or Eyes Only?" Max finished her apple and licked her fingers. Oh God more licking, think cold Logan, Bling in a thong, ugh.  
  
Logan turned around and Max noticed how tight his jeans were around his backside, how his shirt stuck to his broad chest and back. He turned to her again and licked his lips. Oh Logan, I could just take you in to that room and have you lick me all over. Now Max, think cold, think Normal banging the gong with...you, ugh. Now its not a good time to have a photographic memory.  
  
" So, are you going to help me?" Logan interrupted his thoughts.  
  
" Uh...yeah. I'll check on Ally first." He said and rushed to Alyssa's room.  
  
Logan took a glass of water to calm his over driven thoughts and waited for Max to talk with Alyssa. She was a woman and she would understand his daughter's needs, he hoped that Ally wasn't too angry with him. He was surprised to find Max standing behind him with a worried look.  
  
" What's wrong?" He felt his heart start to pound hard on his chest. Thump, thump, thump.  
  
" She's gone." Max said in a weak tone.  
  
Thump, thump, thump.  
  
" Logan? She's gone, did you hear me?" Logan seemed lost in space.  
  
Thump, thump, thump.  
  
" Logan?" Max approached him and gently shook him.  
  
" Check downstairs." Was all he said and headed for her room.  
  
Max lost no time and ran downstairs to the garage, she searched everywhere and she even looked around the block but there was no sign of Alyssa, she only found her basketball. She went back to the penthouse and encountered a worried Logan and a look of horror creeped in his eyes when he saw her ball.  
  
" I'm sorry Logan." Max tried to control the over flow of emotions that was threatening to fall out. Logan hugged her and let a few tears fall out from his eyes.  
  
" We'll find her." He said more to himself than to her.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Alyssa found herself in a completell different sector than the one she lived in, it was crowded and full of music and shops. She gasped as an idea came in to her wicked little head and smirked.  
  
" This is gonna be so cool." She said getting lost in the crowd.  
  
  
  
Hey guys, another cliffhanger, sorry. Guess I'm just getting wicked but don't worry I'm not gonna let my fellow partners in crime hanging out. Here's the other one, enjoy but please remember to review. I promise some fun for Alyssa and y'all get to see a little of her bad side, plus Max and Logan are getting closer by the minute. And you'll get to know what really happened to Alyssa's mom, I thought about posting it at the beginnign but I was caught in the nervousness of the first chapter, sorry. Thanks to Lily, I appreciate tha advice and I'll take you on it. Lastly, be aware for two upcoming fics, they're cool if i say so myself. 


	4. Girls just wanna have fun

Here's another one for ya, I'm working real hard on uploading as soon as I can, have a lil' patience please. This is dedicated to all of you out there, especially to Lily because she inspired this one.  
  
  
  
Chapter four: Girls just wanna have fun  
  
  
  
Logan had called Matt and informed him everything, he said that he'd be on it but they were also working on other kidnappings. Max had grown desperate and searched for her on her bike, she had been gone for a while now giving Logan time to think about everything.  
  
He remembered it like it was yesterday, everything he had to go through to keep his daughter after he found her.  
  
  
  
Logan was still in college when he met Cecily Jameson, she was a tall girl with striking beauty and body. She was smart and was on the A list of every teacher, he befriended her and soon thay became unseparable.  
  
She was so full of life and so interesting that Logan could talk to her forever and never get bored. He found in her an escape form the awful reality of his family and she seemed pretty content in being with him. They became intimate and that's when she started changing, she would hide from him and the random moments they spent together she would retrieve in to a cave and never let him in.  
  
Finally tired of the situation he confronted her, she confessed her pregnancy along with a crushing secret. She had some sickness which she chose not to reveal and was dying. Logan felt his whole world fall in front of him but tried to be strong for her. Unfortunately her parents considered him guilty of her suffering and took her away from him.She left him a letter with the address where she'd be living now, he went to look for her but her father kicked him out.  
  
Still encouraged by the thought of his unborn child he asked his uncle for help and advice. The mn just told him that he was lucky they didn't want anything tih him, after all it meant that he didn't have to raise the kid. Logan was desperate but had nothing to do. He continued his studies and the day after his graduation he received the horrible news, Cecily had died giving birth to his daughter, Logan went to her house to say the last goodbye and meet his daughter but her parents didn't let him.  
  
Angry, he begged his uncle for help and fortunately he accepted, they went in to trial for Alyssa's permanent custody. It had been the only time when Logan had actually been grateful that his uncle was who he was because his money and connections won him the legal custody of his daughter.  
  
After everything he moved in to an apartment and left Alyssa at a day care while he worked then Daphne caught his attention and he started dating her, but like we all know she refused his proposal leaving him alone yet again.  
  
Afterwards he moved in to his penthouse and started Eyes Only, soon after he met Valerie and married her. She never liked the idea of raising a kid that wasn't hers and then there was the drinking situation. After the divorce he stayed alone with Alyssa until he met Max and everything started.  
  
Now that he compared Max to the women in his past he realized that she was unique. She was more beautiful, smarter, edgier, definitely moodier but better, she had something that the others lacked. Personality, loyalty and was the best friend he'd ever had. He had fallen in love with her since the first time he'd seen her.  
  
He smiled as he remebered how his daughter had loved her too since that moment. She was only 10 and instead of being frightened of the burglar, she had helped her in her innocence showing her the most valuable things. Max had been surprised as well and that's when we started having her.  
  
He sighed, the two woman he loved the most in the world were so difficult. One was lost somewhere scared and the other was risking her life to find Alyssa. He couldn't stand it anymore so he started investigation on his computer.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile was having the time of her life, she had bought a couple of things in the market with the few bucks she kept in her pockets and was wandering around. She heard some conmotion and wandered in its direction.  
  
In a back alley were a group of girls about her age arguing about something, she was going to turn away but her curiosity got the best of her. She approached them silently and caught something of the discussion.  
  
" Get outta here bitch! I already told ya that this ain't your territory." A slender black girl threatened another.  
  
" You wack, I ain't goin' nowhere." She defended.  
  
" Well, imma have to show ya the way out...with my knife." The black girl bent to look for her knife in her socks when the other pulled out another knife and was about to stab her.  
  
" Watch out!" Alyssa heard herself yell.  
  
The girl reactioned and grabbed the knife before it hit her, the other girls grabbed her and tossed her out of the alley. Then they turned towards Alyssa with wierd looks.  
  
" You, white girl, what's up wit' that? You saved my life." The girl asked in her edgy tone.  
  
" It was nothing, I just saw it coming and...yelled."  
  
" Nice goin', my name's Tamika, yours?"  
  
" Alyssa, Alyssa Marie Cale." They shook hands and smiled at each other.  
  
" So Ally kitten, you look like a spoiled rich kid, what'cha doin' here?" Tamika asked curious.  
  
" Well...I wanted to have fun." Alyssa replied.  
  
" Fun?"  
  
" Yeah, you know...girls just wanna have fun. Can you show me?" She dared Tamika and she accpeted.  
  
" Come on homegirl, Tamika's gonna show you a good time." And the left together.  
  
  
  
Max arrived at Foggled Towers again, she hadn't found Alyssa and that was driving her nuts, after all Ally was like her daughter. She parked her bike and went up to the penthouse, where she found Logan staring at a picture idly.  
  
" Hey, any luck?" He asked when he noticed her.  
  
" Nah, I'm sorry." She felt kinda guilty for not finding her, it was getting dark and it Alyssa wans't at home.  
  
" It's not your fault, it's my own. I shouldn't have yelled at her." He put the picture back on the table and sighed. Max kneeled in front of him.  
  
" It's not your faulr either, you're a good father Logan and Alyssa knows it. She loves you." she tried to comfort him but it seemed hopeless.  
  
" I love her too, I can't lose her Max, I can't. She's been my light and strenght all these years." Max gave him a small smile.  
  
" You're not going to lose her, I promise." She gazed in to his icy depths with all the love she had inside.  
  
Logan saw all that love reflected in her eyes and wandered if it was true, he decided he should find out. Slowly he caressed her face with his hands and leaned in depositing the softest, sweetest kiss he could ever give to anyone. It was a kiss of love, a way of worshipping the raven-haired beauty before him. She opened her mouth deepening the kiss, driving him crazy with her tongue, for a moment he forgot about everything and everyone, there were only Max and him.  
  
When the lack of oxygen was notorious they backed away, each with eyes full of passion and longing. A question creeped in his eyes and she answered it with a smile. " I do love you Logan." She confessed.  
  
" Thank God. I love you too." He kissed her again picking her up and sitting her on his lap.  
  
" Not that I wouldn't mind but I think we should concentate on Alyssa now." She suggested innocently.  
  
" You're right but...this is real, right?" He asked meaning their kiss.  
  
" Yeah." She kissed him softly and stood. " Now, why don't you make me something good to eat." He smiled and went in to the kitchen.  
  
" Yeah, it'll keep me from running out and look for her." He started making dinner while Max called Cindy.  
  
  
  
Tamika had taken Alyssa everywhere, she urged her to get a navel piercing. Ally knew her father wouldn't like it at all but she thought, what the hell and gave in. It was really late and Tamika had to go home but Alyssa wanted to go back to her home with her dad and Max.  
  
" Tam, do you know of a phone I could use to call my dad?" She asked as they approached Tamika's house.  
  
" Sure, come on."  
  
The girl's apartment was broken down, much like everyone else's. There was no sign of adults in it so Alyssa got curious.  
  
" You live alone?" Tamika chuckled at that.  
  
" 'Course not, I live wit' my mama and my sister. They're not here right now." She showed Alyssa where the phone was. " Help yourself."  
  
" Thanks." She dialed her home number and prayed that her father wasn't too mad at her.  
  
" Matt?" Logan's worried voice came over the phone and Alyssa realized just how much she had hurt him.  
  
" Daddy?" A tear fell from her eye and she heard Logan gulp.  
  
" Ally? Squirt is that you? Where are you? Are you ok?" He burst with questions, he couldn't believe it was her.  
  
" I'm fine dad, I got kidnapped by some dude but I escaped. I'm at a friend's house now in sector four." Logan let out a sigh of relief and chuckled a bit.  
  
" Tell where is it? I'll pick you up immediately." Alyssa smiled and gave him the address and hung the phone.  
  
" You daddy gonna pick you up?" Tamika asked from the other end of the small room.  
  
" Yeah. Thanks for everything Tamika, I'll never forget you I promise." The chocolate girl smiled and hugged her.  
  
" I won't either Al, I won't."  
  
  
  
Ok guys here's another chapter, I hope y'all like it. I know it's not very usual that a twelve year old beats a man, but hey, cut me some slack. My ideas were a bit screwed so I don't think it's such a good chapter. Please bare with me and keep reviewing, I need more ideas.  
  
Tell me what you'd like to see or anything else, I won't be mad I swear. Thanks again to all those wonderful reviewers, I already love you all lots. I promie to keep on going as soon as I can. I'm also finishing another fic that'll be posted soon enough. 


	5. Get the part started

Ok peeps, here's the chapter you've all been waitin' for. Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers.  
  
  
  
Chapter five: Get the party started.  
  
  
  
Logan and Max arrived shortly after the phone call to where the girl lived, he parked the car and they went up to the door.  
  
Knock, knock. And the door opened revealing Alyssa along with another dark skined girl. Alyssa smiled shyly at her father, he just enveloped her in a hug.  
  
" Oh honey, I'm so glad that you're ok." He said kissing her head repeatedly  
  
" Aren't you mad at me?" She asked with big, innocent eyes.  
  
" No, I'm just glad you're fine and you're in my arms again." Alyssa saw all the pain her father had gone through upon her kidnapping and felt bad. She knew that she should've gone home when she escaped but instead she did what she wanted.  
  
" I'm sorry dad, I shouldn't have disobeyed you like that, I'm glad I'm with you too." She hugged him tightly while her tears stained his shirt. That was when she noticed Max behind him. " Max! I'm sorry." She hugged Max too.  
  
" It's ok kiddo, but you pull a stunt like that again and Imma have to kick your cute lil' ass till kingdom come." She said good-naturedly.  
  
" Let's go home." Logan suggested taking Alyssa's hand.  
  
" I'll second you on that one. After all we've been through I deserve another culinary miracle, I'm hungry." Max cued in with a sly grin.  
  
" You're always hungry." Logan teased her and she slapped him playfully. Alyssa turned to say goodbye to her new found friend.  
  
" Bye Tamika, thanks again for everything." Tamika smiled, she was glad that Alyssa was with her family again.  
  
" Bye Alyssa, good luck." She waved goodbye and stood at the door until the car dissapeared in to the night.  
  
  
  
The next day everything was almost forgotten, mostly because Logan didn't ant to relive the tension of the past day. He had talked with Alyssa and explained why he didn't want her to go out, she had apologized thouroughly and he decided that the day was punishment enough for the poor child.  
  
Max on the other hand was thrilled with the fact that Alyssa had kicked the guy's ass and she wasn't revved up. She was so thankful for having her back that she reluctantly accepted to accomapny her to the slumber party.  
  
Now Alyssa was trying on the new clothes that Logan had bought for her while Max commented it. She was wearing a tight yellow tee that left little to the imagination and a pair of hip hugger jeans.  
  
" What do you think Max?" She asked twirling around the room allowing her a better view.  
  
" Nice, I like it. I don't think your dad will like it though." Max said biting in to the apple in her hand.  
  
She was about to say something but Logan chose that moment to enter the room and sit on the bed.  
  
" Hey girls, what are you doing?" He asked curiously, taking side glances of Max.  
  
" Just checking out my new clothes." Logan was about to say how beautiful she looked when a bright thing entered his line of vision.  
  
" What the hell is that?" He asked standing up and placing a hand on his hip.  
  
" What daddy?" Alyssa smiled nervously bracing herself for the fury to come.  
  
" Alyssa Marie Cale, did you get your navel pierced?" He nearly yelled.  
  
" Uh...yeah, daddy." She whispered.  
  
" Have you gone mad?" Max stood deciding that it was enough and got between the two of them.  
  
" Calm down Logan, I know she shouldn't have done it but she did it. It's not like we can turn back time." She said with the intention to calm him, failed miserably.  
  
" Were you aware of this? Did you support her when she decided she was going to do that?" He hollered, his anger dedicated to Max especially.  
  
" No, I mean I wasn't aware until earlier when I saw it but I think it looks kinda cute, don't you?" She knew she had gone too far and was already regretting her stupid commentary.  
  
" No! I will not allow my twelve year old daughter to mutilate her body. What's next, drugs, sex?" He paced around the room nervously. " Listen I need to calm down, maybe fresh air will help. Can you stay with her for a while?" He asked turning to look at Max.  
  
" Sure." She said simply.  
  
" Good, I'll be back later." And with that he left.  
  
Alyssa sighed in relief and dropped on the bed with a loud thump. " Well, that went well." She muttered to herself.  
  
" Yep, better than I has planned." Max agreed and they both laughed at the situation.  
  
After a while Logan came back and chose to forgive her. He agreed that she'd keep her piercing but not in school, she had launched herself to her father's arms and kissed his face.  
  
" Max, can we take your bike please. Just so my so called friends get to see the greatest piece of machinery ever built." The truth was that she wanted to show off but he knew that the only way to get Max to agree was to suck up.  
  
" I agree to the last part but the first one I don't know, I don't want those rugrats to be touching my baby." She said in a defending tone.  
  
" They won't please?" Alyssa pouted and put on a lost puppy face.  
  
" That won't work on me, I invented it remember? But we can go on my baby." She smiled and Alyssa hugged her gratefully.  
  
  
  
" We're here." Alyssa yelled, it was hard even for a genetically enhanced girl to hear anything past the roaring of the bike.  
  
" Ok." Max parked in the only space available in the garage. It was a one story house painted in pastel colors and filled with flowers. It was so girly that Max wanted to puke. Alyssa by her side grabbed her back pack and drew in a long breath.  
  
" Hey chill out kiddo, you look like you're headin' to your death." Max teased her while rubbing her back lightly.  
  
" This is actually worse." She said in a strained tone and rang the bell.  
  
There was a conmotion insid and then the door opened revealing a woman possibly in her late thirties, pale complexion, blonde hair and green eyes. Beside her a miniature copy of herself.  
  
" Alyssa you came!" The girl said with exxagerated glee.  
  
" Hi, I'm Gladys, Gaynor's mom and you're..." The woman waited for Max to fill in the blank.  
  
" I'm Max, Alyssa's most treasured posession." She shook the woman's hand and smiled at her confusion.  
  
" Sure, come on in." They were led to a living room pianted in light yellow. It was full of women and girls, all in their pajamas.  
  
" Here, let me introduce you." The woman offered. " Ladies, this is Max, she'll be Alyssa's companion for the party." Max plastered a fake smile on her face while everyone said their hellos and proceeded to introduce themselves.  
  
" Nice to meet you all." She said in a sacharine tone.  
  
" Well, the bathroom's on your left, you go change in to your pj's and will start his party." Gladys said pointiong to a white door.  
  
Max and Alyssa went to the bathroom and locked the door, they changed in silence. Alyssa in dark blue pajama bottoms and its shirt with bikes plastered all over. Max in grey pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt she took form Logan tied behind her back. When they were redy to come out Alyssa looked unsure and Max noticed.  
  
" Hey Al, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. We say you don't feel well and go home, do a slumber party by ourselves." She suggested gently knowing what the answer would be.  
  
" No Max, ever since I was a lil' kid they've been bugging me because I don't have a mother. I wasn't invited to other slumber parties or birthdays parties because of that, the fact that I'm in love with bikes and dark colors and that I live with my dad alone doesn't do me a whole deal of good. I wanna show them that I'm capable of being between girls, that I can spend a delightful evening of games and fun with the closest thing to a mom I have." Max smiled at this and hugged her, she was really proud of her and decided that she was going to help her with it.  
  
" Don't worry kid, we'll show these peolpe fun, of course we're gonna have to change the course of this party. You up for it? I have a plan." This comment triggered the natural curiosity in Alyssa.  
  
" Of course, fill me in." She begged eagerly.  
  
" Well..."  
  
  
  
Oh you're gona hate me but I couldn't stop myself, I know you all hate cliffhangers but...anyway, how you like it so far? My head is almost exploding right now, I've been having some family problems so I didn't have the time or energy to post. I promise next chapter will be up soon and you'll love that one. You'll get to see as Max and Alyssa teach the girls a lesson in bonding and also, Logan gets an unexpected visit from someone he thought he'd never see again. 


	6. Isn't it ironic...don't you think?

I'm baaaack you guys! This is a very special chapter dedicated to...all of you. By the way, thanks for wishing me luck with my stuff, I'll be needing it. Anyways, here it is for you the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Sixth chapter: Isn't it ironic...don't you think?  
  
  
  
" Well...we should show them who we really are, no masks or anything. That'll teach 'em a lesson." Max said proudly while Alyssa pondered the idea.  
  
" Ok, I guess we could give it a try." She joked with a teasing smile.  
  
" Come on, let's get the party started!"  
  
Max shoved Alyssa out of the bathroom and they both went in to the living room with big smiles on their faces. The girls all stared at Alyssa's pajamas and giggled behind her back. Alyssa noticed this and tried very hard not to punch them all.  
  
" So, now that Max and Alyssa are back with us, lets start this. Our first game will be a a talent contest, each girl will pair of with her mother and form a team. You have to prepare a song and sing it, the best performance wins." Gladys suggested and everyone nodded.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Logan finished typing some information in a file and turned off his computer, the apartment was silent, too silent for his liking. He liked hearing Alyssa's music blaring on the stereo and Max's sarcastic responses. Anyways, they weren't home so he had to deal with it, he settled on his comfortable couch and enjoyed a rare moment of peace and tranquility watching television.  
  
His peace didn't last because there was insisting knocking on his door, he al ost ran to the door just to get the knocking to stop. He had expected to see Max and Ally even Original Cindy but he'd never in a million years expected to see the face of the person that had caused him so much pain and loneliness. The man had grown older, his hair that had been black was now white, his face had grown even harder and colder if possible. Logan gulped and stood there not knowing what to say or do.  
  
" Well Logan Cale, have I rendered you speechless?" The man asked in his icy voice, Logan bit his lower lip. " Well...are you going to invite me in or do I have to stay here all night?" He asked impatiently seeing that Logan wasn't moving a muscle.  
  
Logan on the hand wished he would have stayed far away from them, he would rather have him where he'd never have to worry about him. But he was there and he couldn't show weakness, it would only make him stronger, so he stood aside and let him in.  
  
The man scanned the place with skeptic eyes and a devilish smile on his old lips, it scared the hell out of Logan. He closed the door and cleared his throat.  
  
" So Mr. Arthur Jameson, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" He asked nervously, he thanked God that Max and Alyssa weren't there to se him.  
  
" Mr. Cale, let's face the truth. We both know what I'm doing here, you've had something that belongs to me for a long time and I want it back." He said with a stone cold expression.  
  
" There is nothing here that belongs to you Mr. Jameson so you can leave if that's all you came to say." Logan headed to the door but something the man said made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
" I want Alyssa. She's my granddaughter and she deserves to be with us. My wife and I have everything she needs." He took a picture from the table, it was a picture of Alyssa enveloped in Max's arms. " She's big, who's the kid beside her?"  
  
logan almost laughed at this, he actually thought that Max was his granddaughter. He would have laughed if the situation wasn't so uncomfortable.  
  
" Alyssa's the small one, that's Max, my girlfriend." He said in a protective tone, crossing hs arms on his chest.  
  
The older man laughed at this and put the picture down, " So Logan, I see you're not done dating kids." He said in a deaming tone.  
  
" It's none of your business what I do with my life and she's not a kid." He replied dryly.  
  
" Looks fairly young to me and while my granddaughter lives here it is my business. So are you going to make this harder, I don't intend to take her out of your life forever. You will see her...sometimes." He sat on Logan's couch and gave him a teasing look.  
  
" We both know that the moment she's out that door I'll never see her again, so why don't you take your good intentions and shove it." Logan walked to the door and opened it giving him a hard look.  
  
The man finally complied and walked to the door, when he passed by Logan her stopped. " I'll leave but trust me, this won't be the last time you'll see me and I swear that next time, Alyssa will be coming with me." And with that he left proudly.  
  
Logan shut the door and sighed with relief, he went to the bathroom and took a bath, after that he sat on his bed wandering what his girls were doing and missing them even more.  
  
" I'm coming up so you betta get this party started..." Alyssa finished her performance earning applause from the amused group.  
  
" Well, looks like we have our winner!" Gladys announced and Alyssa and Max hugged.  
  
The rest of the night they continued winning, they won a basket ball game, chess, and make up contests. They even won charades and the game of life, it was humiliating for the rest of the girls.  
  
Finally when everybody was sleeping Max found herself more awke than ever and she had this uncontrollable urge to talk to Logan. She used her stealth and went to living room where the phone was and called him.  
  
" Hey." Came Logan's groggy voice, even half asleep he sounded sexy.  
  
" Hey yourself dude, what'cha doin'?" She teased him.  
  
" Uh, I don't know, maybe what normal people do at...2:00 am, you know sleep." He teased back grateful that she had been thinking of him enough to call him.  
  
" Well, I'm not normal and I don't sleep." She said trying to be mad.  
  
" Sorry, how's it going? How's Ally?" He changed subjects succesfully.  
  
" Everyone's asleep, everything was fine and she was great." She stated proudly.  
  
" Max?" After Jameson's visit Logan was insecure, the man was powerful and carried a lot of hate. Max sensed his nervousness and started worrying.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" I-I...miss you, that's all." He tried unsuccessfully to cover up the truth but Max knew him too well to fall for that.  
  
" What is it Logan? I know there's somethin' going on. Now are you gonna tell me or do I have to go over there and beat it out of you?" She said in her ' I'll-kick-your-ass- mode.  
  
" Ok I'll tell you, but ou can't tell Ally. The thing is that Arthur Jameson came to visit me today, he wants Ally back Max." His voice trembled as he said it.  
  
" Isn't that her...?"  
  
" Yeah, her very powerful grandfather. I can't lose her now Max, I can't." Max felt his pain and tried to be strong for him.  
  
" Don't worry Logan, you won't lose her, I won't let that happen. I promise." She reassured him.  
  
In that moment Logan knew just how much he loved that woman and he felt the need to let her know.  
  
" Max, I love you so much baby." He whispered to the phone, there wan an uncomfortable pause and he thought he'd scared her off.  
  
" I love you too Logan." She said and hung up.  
  
  
  
Hey sorry guys, I know you weren't expecting this but I need it for my story. Anyway, I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviewers, please keep 'em coming, I need the support. If the chapter's not so good it's becasue my family's a mess and I can't concentrate too well. I keep babblin' on, you don't need to know about this, sorry. Here's another chapter, enjoy, they'll be more M/L lovin' I swear, have patience and I remember I need you all. 


	7. Fly Away

I can't believe this is going so well, I think I'm gettin' the hang of this posting thing and I have all of you to thank. Your reviews are helping me a great deal, I'm doing this for you. I send lots of love to everyone, especially to:  
  
Tegan, Ev, Christy, Myst, Liz, Luna, Escobar, Gem X5-416, Silverstar27, Black Angel, Croady's Angel, Natters, Darkone and my biggest thanks to the one and only Lily, aka Kae, you're becoming my inspiration. If you wanna talk some more here's my e-mail: nathaly_rodriguez@hotmail.com.  
  
Anyways, I hope you like this next chapter, it envolves a lil' humor, a lil' angst and more M/L lovin' . I'd also appreciate if you'd gimme ideas about how to finish it.  
  
1 Chapter seven: Son of a Gun  
  
  
  
After talking to Logan, Max couldn't concentrate on anything else. He had confessed his love for her and more importanlty she had so too, in spite of all her fears and excuses she felt light-hearted, like she could fly. She recognized that it was time to act on her feelings for him, no more stupid dancing around themselves, next time she saw him she was going to show him just how much she loved him. She grinned at the thought but immediately another thought clouded her mind, Alyssa was in danger of being taken away from the only family she's ever known.  
  
As she though about it she walked towards the room where everyone was sleeping, she tiptoed across it until she reached Alyssa. She was sleeping on her side, her back to Max, in her purple sleeping bag and bright red pillow with yellow polka dots. She sat next to her and smiled at her sleeping face. Even though she was twelve, there was still some of that baby face in her, her beautigul face held a tranquility in it.  
  
She thought about the first time she ever saw her, it was the time she met Logan when she was robbing him. To this day she still didn't know how Alyssa had managed to see her, after all she had used her Manticore built stealth.  
  
Flash back  
  
Max tiptoeing through the living room dumping things carefully in her sack, she felt someone staring at her and she turned immediately assuming her fighting stance. She had expected to find a bodyguard or anyone with a gun, instead she found a remarkably beautiful litle girl with an angelic smile.  
  
" Are you thief? We've never had a thief before, I can see that you know about value, you've taken really valuable things." She said in a soft whisper. Unaware of how to act Max stared at her.  
  
" So? It's what we do, rob valuable things for money." She said with a stern look, she shouldn't be talking to the kid. The girl just smiled at her and closed the distance between them.  
  
" You're beautiful." She said stretching her arms to caress Max's soft cheeks. Max pulled away uncomfortable to the child's touch. " Come on, I'll show where my daddy keeps the really valuable stuff." She said turning around to walk in to the office.  
  
Max was really confused, she grabbed the child's arm and turned her to look at her eyes. " Why are you helping me rob your house? Shouldn't you be like, calling your dad?" The girl's eyes shone with humor.  
  
" No silly, you fascinate me. I want you to teach me to be like you, I'm Alyssa Marie Cale." She said stretching her had to Max.  
  
" Max." She held her small hand and allowed a smile to pose on her lips. " You are gonna be trouble, aren't ya?"  
  
End flash back  
  
It had been two long years after that faithful night and she felt like she'd known her all her life. Alyssa had turned in to the daughter she didn't have, the ally she needed when she conned Logan in to doing something he didn't want to do. She had grown to love her more than her own life and she'd be damned if she was going to let anyone take her away. She caressed her soft hair and kissed her temple, Logan and Alyssa were her family and anyone touching them had a death wish.  
  
She lay next to Alyssa and hugged her waist and fell in to a light sleep. Logan on the other hand was restless, he was worried that Jameson was going to keep his promise, but he wouldn't let him. Alyssa was his daughter, he raised her and gave her all his love and he'd be damned if he let him take her out of his life.  
  
  
  
The next day everybody had breakfast and changed in to their clothes, Max and the other women helped clean the house while the girls sat in the garden. Alyssa noticed how the girls envied Max's baby and grinned.  
  
" Hey Alyssa, why don't you ask your...friend if she can take me for a ride. After all, this is my house and I invited you, the least you could do is show a little appreciation." Gaynor said with arrogance.  
  
" Max doesn't allow anyone but me to ride with her, so I highly doubt that she'll let you ride it." Alyssa explained with a smile.  
  
The girl was visibly annoyed with Alyssa and shrieked desperately, she ran inside the house followed closely by the rest of the girls.  
  
Alyssa sat on the grass and allowed herself a victory chuckle. " She shoots, she scores." She muttered to herself. She also noticed a blue SUV park in front of the house, out of it came a man with white hair.  
  
He approached her with a kind smile.  
  
" Hello there young lady, how are you?" He asked extending his hand to take hers.  
  
She complied reluctantly and offered him a shy smile. " Hi...sir."  
  
" You're just like your mother, except for those annoying blue eyes." He said with a sly smile.  
  
The despective tone he used when he made reference to her eyes made her uncomfortable, add it to the fact that he had apparently known her mother was freaking her to no end. Maxie come out, I need you.  
  
" You're probably asking yourself why I know about your mother. Let me explain please." He sat down next to her and looked her in the eye. " I'm your mother's father, your grandfather. My name's Arthur Jameson and your grandmother's name is Claire, we've waited your whole life to see you but your father prevented it from happening. Your father took you away from us and never let us see you, you didn't even know about us." The man rubbed his head and sighed. " Do you think that what he did was fair for yourself and for us?"  
  
Alyssa pondered her answer but chose to let the question hanging on the air, she was confused and all she wanted was to get home. Max was ready to leave the extremely girly situation and went to look for Alyssa, she found her outside talking with a stranger. She used her enhanced vision and gasped when she recognized the face.  
  
She walked furiously towards them and cleared her throat to get their attention. " Who are you and what the hell are you doin' with my kid?" She asked, her tone alowing no games.  
  
" Your kid? I should be asking that same question to you. You don't look old enough to be her mother, heck you don't look old enough to be legal." He replied avoiding her question.  
  
Max's eyes turned almost black with anger, she had just met the man and she was already hating him.  
  
" I asked you a question, what are you doin' with my kid?" She almost growled.  
  
" I'm her grandfather and I'm interested in knowing why you say she's your kid. It's obvious you're not her mother or even her step-mother." Alyssa watched the interaction silently, she could tell that Max was really angry. And why wouldn't she? The man could be rather annoying.  
  
" I've spent more time with her than you, I've been there for her whenevre she's needed me and I love her like my own. I think that gives me the right to call her my kid, don't you?" She replied sarcastically.  
  
" That is unacceptable! My granddaughter only had one mother and that's all she'll ever had. I won't let a stupid kid who wants to play house decide my own blood's destiny. I'll be gone now but when I get Alyssa's custody you'll never see her again. You can tell Logan that." He said and left in his SUV.  
  
Alyssa was now scared and hugged Max's waist tightly. " Max? I don' t want to go with him. I promise I'll be good from now on but please don't let him take me away from my daddy." She begged at the verge of tears. Max picked her up with ease and held her like she would hold a small child.  
  
" I won't let him take you baby, I swear." She whispered to comfort the child. She seemed so young and fragil like this, most of the time her smart mouth and her cockiness would ruin the image of a tender child heading in to her teenage years.  
  
  
  
Logan shut down his computer and rubbed his eyes, he had been through every book of justice he could find in the internet. Apparently there was nothing Jameson could do to get Alyssa's custody but Logan knew better, he was a dangerouns man and he could do whatever he wanted.  
  
He walked to the kitchen and sighed heavily as he opened the fridge and grabbed some ingredients to make himself a sandwich. He looked at the clock, Max and Alyssa would soon be home and he couldn't wait, a whole night without their constant interruptions had made clear that he couldn't live without neither of them.  
  
They were his missing parts, they completed him in every way possible. Alyssa was his creation, his beloved baby girl, his mark in the world. Max was his love, she was his half, his everything. Together he was complete, aprt he was nothing and that was why he couldn't lose Alyssa, not now not never.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the door flung open, obviously by a kick, and in came Max carrying Alyssa in her arms and her duffle bag on one shoulder. Alyssa's head was buried under Max's neck and her legs were firmly wrapped around her waist. Logan immediately worried and was ready to take her in his arms but Max's look stopped him.  
  
He nodded softly and watched as Max enetered Alyssa's room and deposited her on her bed. She immediately turned to her side and continued to sleep peacefully, Max placed the bag on the floor and closed the door silently.  
  
" What happened Max?" He asked eagerly, he didn't even ask why she had hung the phone the night before. Right now nothing was as importnat as his daughter.  
  
" She encountered Jameson. I found him talking with her, I don't know what he said because I was inside but Alyssa seemed confused. She just begged me not to let him take her away." Max got even more emotional with every word. " She cried Logan, she cried for you, for us." Max tears were falling and Logan held her in his arms.  
  
" I won't let him take her. Nobody's gonna take our daughter away from us." Max was surprised by his answer, she wasn't sure how to reply.  
  
She looked up at him and but her lower lip, " Do...do you mean it, the daughter part, I mean?" Logan caressed her cheek and smiled.  
  
" Max, no other woman has accepted, taken care or loved my daughter like you did. These past two years you've been our angel, always here helping us move on, making our lives so much better. You're her mother, you deserve to be her mother just as much as she deserves to be your daughter." He kissed her lightly on her full lips licking her lower lip on the way. " And don't do that, bit your lip I mean, it drives me wild." He whispered, his voice husk with desire.  
  
" Thanks for making me feel like I belong somewhere." She whispered softly.  
  
" I mean what I said last night too, I love you so mcuh Max. You're the love of my life angel." Max thought she was dreaming, his warm breath was all over her and it was driving her mad with desire.  
  
" God I love you too." And it was the last thought in her head before they kissed. It was a kiss full of love and passion, it spoke of all the pent up sexual tension between them and commitment. Their tongues entwined like thier heart and souls dancing to a rythmn old as time.  
  
When the lack of oxygen made it's nasty appearence the both backed away. Max was flushed, her eyes almost too dark with passion and an incredibly sexy grin on her pouty lips, God she was beautiful, he thought. To Max, Logan resembled a greek god with his elegant feautres and imponent body and the best thing was that he was all for her.  
  
" We better check on Alyssa, this maybe too hard for her to handle." Logan said taking her hand in his and making his way towards Alyssa's room.  
  
Oddly enough, Max found in the simple act of joining hands, a certain peace and normalcy she'd never experienced before. I'm really gettin' the hang of this couple thing, she thought with a smirk.  
  
Outside her room they could hear a voice, soft whispering with the intention of not being discovered. Logan opened the door slowly, just a creek and peaked inside letting Max see also.  
  
Alyssa was seating on her window seat, her back to them, looking outsidea and she was also singing. At first her words were too soft to hear, except for Max but then she sang al little louder. She had a strong yet soft, melodic voice and she carried the tune perfectly.  
  
There's a hero  
  
If you look inside your heart  
  
You don't have to be afraid  
  
Of what you are  
  
There's an answer  
  
If you reach in to your soul  
  
And the sorrow that you know  
  
Will melt away  
  
And then the hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
And when you feel that hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you.  
  
Though Max had never the song before she loved it immediately, it was a song written to bring strength and confidence to those who listen to it. Even more in Alyssa's tender voice, she sang it so beautifully it almost broguht tears to her eyes. Logan was proud of his daughter, he knew that no matter what Alyssa would survive and that they'd make it out together.  
  
He squeezed Max's hand and closed the door silently, he kissed her hand and held her very close to him. Breathing in her cherry scent and looking in to her deep chocoalte eyes, he knew that they'd make it. After all, he had two angels with him, two miracles that he would protect with his very life if it was necessary.  
  
" She'll be ok right?" Max wanted to ask if they'd be ok but found it rather hard. He read throguh her torment and smiled in to her lips.  
  
" She'll be fine, we'll be fine. We're a family and no one can tear us apart." She smiled genuinely and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
She let her tongue play with his own for a while and then backed away with a grin. Logan smiled, she remembered him of a satiated cat.  
  
" So..." She started palying with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
" So..." He tried to follow her but knowing Max, expect the unexpected came o his mind.  
  
" About that sandwich you were making." Her eyes made the suggestion and Logan had to chuckle.  
  
" Come on, let's get you fed before you do something you'll regret." He said dragging her to the kitchen.  
  
Max laughed happily, in spite everything that happened that day she felt light-hearted. " Like what?" She teased.  
  
" Like kick my ass." His reply cause laughter in Max and it attracted someone's attention.  
  
" Looks like you're having a good time, mind if I join the fun?" Alyssa asked from the living room with a genuine smile, the first after the unfortunate encounter.  
  
" Sure squirt, come on, I'll make you the best sandwich you've ever eaten." Logan said hugging his daughter.  
  
" Hey! I thought that was mine." Max teased ruffling her hair.  
  
" Oh, I'll make both my girls the best sandwiches of their lives." He said hugging both Max and Alyssa close.  
  
He knew that the battle for her custody wasn't over, it was just getting started but for now, he had his two greatest loves with him and that was all that mattered. They would give him the strength he needed.  
  
The rest of the day Logan spent it with Max and Alyssa, needless to say that he suffered from food shortage, courtesy of Max. But they were happy and that's what they needed.  
  
  
  
Did you like it? I followed your ideas and added a lil' M/L cuteness. Too cute? Nah, I don't think so, I'll never get enough of M/L. Anyways, this is so not over, there's a lot more to come. I'm writing about the Jam Pony gang because I haven't used them and thy're really important. Also Bling will be making a special appearance, I'm thinking about introducing another character, please write and gimme ideas. After all, this story is for you. A million thanks to my wonderful reviewers, you're truly maing this easier. Thanks Lily! 


	8. Simple Kind of Life

I've put much effort on this one, I don't really like angst but like we all know life ain't just happiness. Also, I've decided to bring back Tamika, one of my reviewers thought she was cool and so do I, after all, Alyssa needs a real friend right now. I've thougth of a thousand horrible deaths for Jameson but I thought it's be better if he suffered the consequences of his actions. Thanks to everyone again, for the great reviews. Love you all. By the way, the song on the previous chapter was Hero by Mariah Carey and also on this story Logan wasn't shot so Bling was just an all time friend he hadn't seen in a long time so he doesn't know Max. Enjoy!  
  
1 Chapter eight: Simple Kind of Life  
  
  
  
Max entered Jam Pony as silently as possible, she knew that Normal was flipping because of her missing work but it wasn't her fault.  
  
" Well, well, well, look who decided to grace us with her presence." He said right after seeing her come in. " So, care to insult my intelligence and tell me why have you MISSED WORK FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS!" He screamed losing his temper.  
  
" Chill Normal, I had family problems." Max replied calmly, this seemed to irritate him even more.  
  
" Oh, what happened? Did your aunt die of cancer again?" He asked with raw sarcasm dripping from his words.  
  
Max lost her patience but smiled sweetly at him. " Actually, she died form AIDS this time." She crossed her arms on her chest and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
" Get out my sight, I'll get you a package when I get one." He muttered under his breath, Max just smiled and walked to her locker.  
  
Then Original Cindy appeared behind her with a very annoyed look on her face, her hands on her hips.  
  
" Where the hell you been? Do you realize that you left for two days and didn't even call Original Cindy to say somethin'. I could just bitch slap you right here boo." Max supressed a laugh when Cindy arched an eye brow.  
  
" Sorry Cindy, there are problems in the front and we've been kinda busy but I got good news." She flashed Cindy a smile she couldn't refuse and was soon all over Max.  
  
" Come one boo, tell your girl the smack." She demanded with an altive tone.  
  
" Well since you ask so nicely." Max kidded with her. " Logan and I confessed our feelings and we're dating now." She said proudly.  
  
" Oh!" Cindy shrieked with happiness and hugged Max. " This is the best news you could've told me boo." Normal caught the noise and growled from his desk.  
  
" Well, are you gonna tell me the details or do I have to bitch slap 'em out of yo' ass?" She assumed her previous position making Max laugh.  
  
" Max! Get your high horse in gear and get your ass on it now." Normal barked.  
  
" Hold your horses Normal. I swear one day you'll have a heart attack." She closed her locker and smiled at her friend. " We'll talk later boo." She promised and grabbed the package from Normal and left.  
  
When she was finished with the delivery and she was peddaling back to Jam Pony her pager beeped. She checked it and a slight flush went to her cheeks. It was Logan. After spending the day with Logan and Alyssa they watched a movie, Alyssa went to bed and Logan and Max fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch. She had woken up really early and after kissing them goodbye she left.  
  
She wasn't running, she just had to go to work and waking them up when they looked so cute sleeping seemed like a crime. Plus, with the battle to come, they needed all the rest they could get. She stopped at a payphone and dialed Logan's number.  
  
" Yeah?" Logan's voice reached her senses.  
  
" Hey." She replied softly.  
  
" Hey beautiful, you left rather early. Why didn't you wake me? I could've made breakfast for you." Max smiled, Logan was always worrying about her.  
  
" It's ok. I needed to get in to work early so Normal wouldn't chew my head off, besides, it was too early and after yesterday you needed the rest. But I could take a rain check...say tonight?" She suggested, Logan smiled, leave it to Max to always think about her stomach.  
  
" Of course, I'll make your favorite. Everything ok with Normal?" Showing genuine concern for her work.  
  
" He didn't fire me, if that's what you mean but I'm not on his good side either. Come to think about it, I was never there to begin with. How's Ally doin'?"  
  
" She's fine, after yesterday she seemed more relaxed. She went off to school with relative calm."  
  
" That's good, listen I have to go but I'll se ya tonight." She looked at her watch.  
  
" See ya...oh and Max?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I love you." Max had to smile at that.  
  
" You sure know how to make a girl's day." She chuckled in to the phone and the sound turned Logan on.  
  
" Not just any girl...my girl." He said sending shivers down her spine.  
  
" I love you too, bye." She hung up the phone and made her way to Jam Pony as fast as her genetically engineered legs could take her, which was really fast.  
  
  
  
After talking to his girlfriend Logan went to work on Eyes Only, but after a while he decided to stop. In spite he was happy about how things were turning out with Max, he couldn't forget that he was at risk of losing Alyssa forever. He thanked God that there was a knocking on the door, that way he could distract himself. He went to open the door and smiled gingerly when he found someone he'd missed.  
  
" Bling! It's nice to see you man." He hugged him with glee.  
  
" Yeah, it's been a long time my friend. You have to tell me everything that's been goin' on." Logan stepped aside as the afro-american man entered the apartement and headed towards the living room.  
  
" Can I offer you something to eat, drink? Logan asked closing the door.  
  
" Nah, I'm ok." He caught sight of a piture on the coffee table and grabbed it. " Don't tell me that's lil' Alyssa?" He asked amazed.  
  
" Yeah, she's grown a lot since the last time you saw her." Logan replied proudly.  
  
" Oh my God! She's huge and so beautiful. speaking of beautiful...who's that gorgeous creatute with her?" At the mention of Max, Logan smiled dreamily causing Bling to chuckle.  
  
" Her name's Max, she's my girl." He said with a grin.  
  
" Damn boy, you don't play! With all due respect, she's one fine piece of ass!" Bling exclaimed, now it ws Logan's turn to chuckle.  
  
" Don't worry man, I know what I have and I'm proud of her. She's not just beautiful but she's also a smart ass with a heart of gold. I love her very much, besides she's the only woman that's made my kid happy."  
  
" How old is she? In this picture she doesn't seem much older than Alyssa."  
  
Logan blushed when Bling arched his eye brow, " She just turned 20." He replied avoiding his friend's gaze.  
  
" You big man! Don't worry, she seems very mature."  
  
" Max's a full-blooded woman, in the whole extent of the word." Logan said vigorously.  
  
" I'll bet she is." Bling insinuated with a teasing grin.  
  
" So how's Ally? What's been going on in her life?" Logan sat across Bling and took a long breath.  
  
" Well, she's doing great in school. She's happy with the life she leads but..." Logan trailed off, his thoughts clouding his mind.  
  
" What's the matter?" Bling recognized his look of worry.  
  
" I'm at risk of losing Alyssa forever. Her evil grandfather wants her back and he'll do anything to get her. He's very powerful man." He said in a disgusted tone.  
  
" How did he find you?"  
  
" A couple of years ago I came across with a friend of hers from highshool, they were best friends and she allways blamed me for her death. I heard she moved back to where she used to live, she must've told him where we were. Jsut to cause me more pain." Logan explained with a sad tone.  
  
" What are you going to do?"  
  
" I've talked with my lawyers, but if Jameson buys the judges we're dead. That's probably what he'll do."  
  
Bling and Logan continued their conversation without noticing the slender figure standing by the door. Alyssa knew that Jameson was her grandfather and wanted to take her with him, however what she didn't know was that her father was giving up so soon. It was like he was preparing himslef for the inevitable and that hurt her more than anything.  
  
" So that's all." Both Logan and Bling looked surprised when she spoke. " You're just going to give up, make everything easier for him. You're my dad Logan, it's your job to fight for me." She reasoned and left for her room.  
  
" Wow, she's a piece of art." Bling said trying to ease the tension.  
  
" She's right, I'm her father and I'm about to lose her and what do I do? I sulk and weep but don't do something about it. Jameson can be all the powerful he wants but he isn't as powerful as Eyes Only." Logan stood with renewed strength and spirit. " If Jameson wants to fight we'll fight, but he won't be fighting with Logan Cale. If he wants Alyssa he'll have to deal with Eyes Only."  
  
" And Eyes Only's best friend." Bling added.  
  
" A kick ass, genetically engineered, hot lookin' babe wouldn't be a wrong addition to the team." Both Bling and Logan were completely unaware of Max's presence until she spoke. In consequence both of them almost jumped startled.  
  
" Jesus Max! You're going to kill me one of these days." Logan said trying to calm his crazily beating heart. Part of it was because the surprise but it was mainly because she was there. She always had that effect on him.  
  
" No why would I do that?" She asked hugging his waist and kissing his cheek.  
  
" Gee, I don't know." He replied with mock innocence. " Bling, this is the girl that's been wrecking havoc in my life. Max this is Bling, my good friend." He introduced them and Max slapped him playfully.  
  
" Nice to meet you Bling, Logan has told me so much about you...Not!" She glared at him causing a burst of laughter in Blin and Logan. " And I'm not wrecking anything in this man's life."  
  
" Same here Max. Is it true? Are you a..." He let her fill in the blanks.  
  
" Yep. I'm a genetically enhanced human being..."  
  
" Probably the only truly perfect human being that man was always trying to create." Logan interrupted.  
  
" Shut up! Now you can choose to see me as Max Guevara, Jam Pony messenger or official X5-452, if you choose the latter you'll be in a great deal o trouble." She explained cheerfully.  
  
" Hey, I'm all for Max." Bling said hurriedly.  
  
" So, how are we kickin' Jameson's ass. I ain't lettin' him take my baby away from me." Logan smiled at her and hugged her tighter.  
  
" We'll figure out a really good plan." He suggested.  
  
" Ok." Max and Bling said in unison.  
  
On the other side of the room an extremely curious twelve year old smiled to herself. I have the best family in the world. They'll never let anyone touch me or take me away.  
  
  
  
That night, after eating a romantic dinner and putting Alyssa to bed Max and Logan enjoyed a moment of true love. Everything else faded away and the only thing that mattered was the two lovers worshipping each other's bodies and heading to a completion that went farther than just physicla. It was the union of two bodies, hearts, souls and spirits that decided they should be together until life decidd it was time for one of them to go.  
  
Max cuddled closer to Logan's body and he wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame so full of heavenly curves. Permanent smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
" Logan, this will last, right? Us, I mean." She asked a bit insecurely.  
  
He turned her to him and kissed her softly on the lips and gazed lovingly in to her eyes. He caressed her face so gently, like a whisper.  
  
" Love, this will last even after we die." He replied making her smile.  
  
Max kissed him, a kiss full of passion and love, she climbed on top of him and looked him deeply in the eyes.  
  
" Make love to me again Logan." She whispered sexily and those were the last words spoken in a long time because they let their bodies speak the language of eternal love.  
  
  
  
This isn't over yet, I'm already writing the whole plan and battle for custody. Please let me know what kind of things you'd like to read. Thanks for the reviews like always, I always need them. Next chap, we'll get to see Tamika and much more M/L. 


	9. Searching for freedom

Hey guys, I know you're all mad at me for leaving this story like this. It seems like I started writing it ages ago. I've had to go through some serious things and I didn't have the strength or will to continue it. I'll do my best to finish it but I need your help, please review and make me know that I'm good at something. Sorry, didn't mean to be so pathetic. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Logan had been researching everything he could find about Arthur Jameson, it was hard work but he finally got something that he could use against him in case he decided to buy the judges. He also found out some things about the judges, juts in case. Logan Cale wasn't ready to give up his daughter without a fight.  
  
Max had been helping him in everything, sneaking in to offices at midnight and occasionally knocking out one or two misplaced guards. She had really been a guardian angel, taking care of Alyssa and making sure that she felt loved and that she belonged with them.  
  
Jameson hadn't gone back to torment them Logan thanked the good Lord for it, he didn't need him making his daughter feel worse than she already did.  
  
The sound of the door opening brought him back from his reverie, he heard his friend Bling and Alyssa chatting. Bling decided to stay and help him with the whole thing and he was inmensily grateful for it.  
  
Alyssa ran in to the office in her tight blue jeans and a bright red tank top, her black hair cascading down her back and her black sneakers on her feet.  
  
" Hey daddy!" She greeted him loudly.  
  
" Hey sport. How was school?" He asked giving her a hug.  
  
" It was good. where's Max?" She asked tossing her back pack on the floor.  
  
" Right here babe." Max's voice startled them and Alyssa ran to her.  
  
Max picked her up easily and kissed her tenderly, Alyssa buried her head in the crook of her neck and clung to her for dear life. Logan admired how beautiful they both looked and smiled.  
  
" Hungry?" He asked knowingly.  
  
" You got it." She smiled and kissed him. " But first lemme show Ally her surprise."  
  
" You got me a surprise? All right!" She screamed with pre-teen energy.  
  
" Follow me." Max went to the living room followed suit by Alyssa and Logan.  
  
Bling was sitting in the couch talking to someone, it was a black girl and when Alyssa saw her she screamed in joy.  
  
" Tamika? No way!"  
  
" Hey 'sup girl." Both girls embraced in a sisterly hug.  
  
Loga smiled at Max, thanking her for treating his daughter so good, she shrugged it off but returned the smile.  
  
Suddenly bullet were fired and the lights went off, there were yelling and screaming. Logan looked up to see everyone in the floor, including himself, he didn';t know when he thrwe himself on to th floor but it didn't matter. All that mattered were the people he loved covered in a blood bath and he didn't know who was the wounded one.  
  
Then he felt a strong blow to his head and his thoughts screamed for his family as he drifted in to oblivion.  
  
Sorry that I've made you wait so long only to give you such a short chapter. My muse had run away and doesn't want to come back, I'll try to find her but I can't promise anything. Please read and review, give me some ideas. 


End file.
